Audio sources such as televisions and radios are provided in many public or commercial spaces such as hotels, airports, restaurants, bars, etc. In some settings, the audio source sound is kept at a low volume, so as not to disturb customers or patrons. In some settings, the sound is even turned off. Users interested in watching the television programming, or listening to the radio programming, must then move closer to the source or ask the proprietor or employee of the establishment to adjust the volume.